Przeżyć
by maszka
Summary: Historia z punktu widzenia Glizdogona.


**Przeżyć**  
Alive  
Clara Minutes  
tłumacz: ja  
beta: Katriona

- Tak, Panie. Mogę ci wydać Potterów.

Oh, co ja uczyniłem? Myślę, że te słowa przyniosą złe skutki. Właśnie wydałem moich przyjaciół Czarnemu Panu. Przypuszczalnie powinienem Wam opowiedzieć, jakim sposobem sprawy zaszły tak daleko.

Przysięgam, to nie była moja wina. To Severusa, a także Lucjusza, powinno się obwiniać. To oni przywiedli mnie do tego. Jednak wybiegam za bardzo w przyszłość, a powinienem zacząć od początku.

Członkowie mojej rodziny zawsze za kimś podążali. Dlaczego więc miałbym to zmieniać?

Kiedy przybyłem do Hogwartu, byłem przerażony. Nikogo nie znałem. Niektórzy w pociągu byli mili, na przykład Lily. Droga, słodka, skazana na potępienie Lily. Był także Remus; on pierwszy się do mnie odezwał. Wciąż ciepło go wspominam.

Byłem zszokowany, kiedy Tiara Przydziału wykrzyknęła: „_Gryffindor_". Widzicie, nie mam natury przywódcy i jestem tchórzem. Z pewnością Hufflepuff byłby lepszym domem dla mnie.

Tamtej nocy poznałem resztę chłopców z mojego dormitorium. Wiecie, Jamesa i Syriusza. Cóż, nienawidzili się na początku, miało to coś wspólnego z pochodzeniem Syriusza z mrocznej rodziny. James nie potrafił o tym zapomnieć, a ja nie rozumiałem, dlaczego wydawał mi się miły w momentach, gdy nie próbował walczyć z Syriuszem. Remus również był w moim dormitorium. Był raczej spokojny. Ja również, ale to dlatego, że nie chciałem zostać wplątany w konflikt Jamesa i Syriusza.

I tak się to wszystko zaczęło. Nigdy byście nie powiedzieli, że zostaniemy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Huncwotami. Oczywiście, nie od razu.

Przez kilka miesięcy odzywałem się jedynie do Remusa. Lily była miła, ale była również dziewczyną, a z nimi też się ciężko rozmawia.

Pewnego dnia, podczas eliksirów z profesorem Slughornem, wszystko się zmieniło. Było Halloween i James coś planował. Remus dał mi cynk, że coś się szykuje. W połowie lekcji usłyszałem chichoty. Dzięki kawałowi Jamesa wszystko, czego Severus Snape dotknął, zmieniało kolor na pomarańczowy. Jak dotąd jego nos, połowa włosów i cały sprzęt były pomarańczowe. Plan Jamesa działał doskonale, z jednym wyjątkiem. Severus obwiniał o wszystko Lily, która pracowała z nim przy jednym stole. Myślę, że Syriusz się w niej kochał, ponieważ natychmiast zaczął się wydzierać na Snape'a. James wykorzystał sposobność i usunął Lily z niebezpiecznej strefy.

Za swoje wysiłki James dostał w nos, gdyż Lily wiedziała, że to on był wszystkiemu winien.

To zdekoncentrowało Syriusza i umożliwiło Snape'owi danie mu w zęby.

To, oczywiście, rozśmieszyło Jamesa. Lily głośno krytykowała go za tę psotę. Snape to usłyszał i doszedł do wniosku, że lepszym pomysłem będzie rzucenie klątwy na Jamesa, niż bicie się z Syriuszem.

By skrócić tą przydługą historię powiem tylko, że gdy Snape usiłować rzucić klątwę na Jamesa, trafił w Lily, za co zrewanżowali mu się James z Syriuszem. Zanim sytuacja się pogorszyła, profesor Slughorn unieruchomił wszystkich.

W jakiś sposób, w czasie następnego miesiąca otrzymanych szlabanów, Syriusz i James osiągnęli porozumienie. Zanim nadeszły święta Bożego Narodzenia byli już nierozłączni.

Desperacko pragnąłem być członkiem ich grupy. Częściowo chodziło o pozyskanie ich przyjaźni, ale najbardziej nie chciałem stać się obiektem ich żartów.

Remus zachowywał się jak nasz łącznik. Wciąż był jedyną osobą, z którą mogłem porozmawiać.

Minął pierwszy rok naszej nauki. To właśnie na drugim roku zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. Do tamtego momentu byliśmy tylko znajomymi.

Myślę, że stałem się członkiem ich grupy z tego prostego powodu, że zawsze byłem w pobliżu. Starsi uczniowie byli bardziej przerażający od Jamesa i Syriusza, więc zdecydowanie nie stanowili alternatywy. Lily, jak zawsze, była miła, ale nie potrafiłem mówić sensownie, gdy była w pobliżu.

Zanim nadeszło Halloween, nasza czwórka była już razem. Kawały stały się naszą specjalnością. Ich celem byli zwłaszcza Ślizgoni. Najłatwiej dopaść było Severusa Snape'a.

Lily uważała za strasznie niesprawiedliwe dokuczanie „Smarkerusowi", jak go przezywaliśmy.

Również podczas tego roku sprawy ponownie zaczęły się zmieniać. Wszyscy zauważyliśmy, że Remus często choruje. Zawsze po tym wyglądał, jakby dosłownie przegrał bitwę. Trzech z nas to zaciekawiło, ponieważ wiedzieliśmy, że kryje się za tym coś więcej, ale nie mogliśmy dojść co.

Na święta tego roku James dostał niesamowitą pelerynę. To była pelerynka-niewidka. Ktokolwiek ją założył, stawał się niewidzialny. Nasza trójka mieściła się pod nią, więc pewnej nocy postanowiliśmy śledzić Remusa, gdziekolwiek by się nie udał. Zdołaliśmy jedynie wyjść na błonia, gdyż Bijąca Wierzba była bardzo zawzięta.

Śledziliśmy go jeszcze przy dwóch okazjach zanim, cóż, zanim Syriusz i James zapytali o jego chorobę. Na początku Remus próbował zaprzeczyć, że cokolwiek jest nie tak, jak powinno. Wtedy zaczęliśmy wypytywać go na zmianę. Trzy tygodnie później poddał się i wyznał nam, że jest wilkołakiem. Mówię wam, wilkołak! Nawet jego obecność w pobliżu innych jest niebezpieczna. Co też Dumbledore sobie myślał? Cóż, on zawsze postępuje po swojemu.

Moje stosunki z Remusem były sztywne przez jakiś czas. Byłem bardzo przerażony tym, co mogłoby się zdarzyć przez jego lykantropię.

James i Syriusz zareagowali, jakby to była najlepsza nowina. Teraz, gdy już wiedzieli, chcieli znaleźć sposób, by uczynić „przypadłość" Remusa bardziej znośną. Przerażało mnie, co też ich mózgi mogą wymyślić.

Koniec drugiego roku przeszedł w początek trzeciego bez większych ceremonii. James i Syriusz wyskoczyli z pomysłem, że powinniśmy zostać animagami. Wilkołaki są groźne jedynie dla ludzi, więc stanie się zwierzęciem było bezpieczne.

I znowu byłem śmiertelnie przerażony ich pomysłem. Usłyszałem kiedyś od starszych uczniów, że zostanie animagiem jest strasznie trudne i wiele rzeczy może pójść nie tak. Chciałem pomóc Remusowi, naprawdę chciałem, ale nie miałem ochoty nadstawiać karku.

Trzeci i czwarty rok głównie spędziliśmy na nauce, jak zostać _nielegalnym_ animagiem oraz umacniając nasz spadek niezwykłych kawalarzy. Do końca czwartego roku James i Syriusz opanowali swoje zwierzęce postacie. Ja miałem z tym dużo większe trudności. Oni oboje byli po zmianie dużymi zwierzętami. James został jeleniem, a Syriusz – wielkim, czarnym psem. Z moim szczęściem, kiedy opanuję przemianę, prawdopodobnie stanę się jakimś robakiem. To będzie poniżające.

Trzech z nas spotkało się w wakacje pomiędzy czwartym i piątym rokiem, by pomóc mi się przemienić. Remus wiedział, że coś kombinujemy, ale nie miał pojęcia co. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić, o jakie straszne kawały nas podejrzewał. Biedny Remus. Jednakże byłem szczęśliwy, ponieważ choć raz to nie ja byłem pozostawiony samemu sobie. Myślę, że to właśnie wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę z więzi, jakie łączyły pozostałą trójkę. Chociaż stanowiłem część ich grupy, stałem na zewnątrz.

W każdym razie, pracowaliśmy całe lato. Nadszedł pierwszy września i całą czwórką spotkaliśmy się w pociągu. Remus był w strasznym nastroju, gdyż sądził, że będziemy sobie stroili z niego żarty. Przez pierwsze półtora miesiąca, nasza trójka ciężko pracowała, szukając sposobów, by pomóc mi z moją przemianą. W końcu, na dzień przed Halloween, udało mi się.

Świetnie się składało, gdyż następnego dnia przypadała pełnia. W Halloween ponownie śledziliśmy Remusa do Bijącej Wierzby. Zaczekaliśmy aż pani Pomfrey wróci, a potem podbiegłem do sęku, który unieruchamiał drzewo. Skończyłem w lepszej postaci niż robak, jednak ciągle byłem mały. Bycie szczurem ma swoje zalety. Ale o tym później.

Kiedy dotknąłem sęku, pozostała dwójka przemieniła się i wszyscy podążyliśmy tunelem w dół do, jak wiedzieliśmy, Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

Był późny wieczór, a księżyc jeszcze nie wzeszedł. Remus był w jednym z pokoi na piętrze i coś czytał, kiedy wpadliśmy przez drzwi. Wyraz jego twarzy był bezcenny. Wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Przez dłuższy czas po prostu siedział i gapił się na nas. W końcu przyszedł do siebie, kiedy Syriusz, w swojej psiej postaci, wsadził nos w jego krocze. Spowodowało to ciekawą reakcję Remusa, który schylił się i uściskał Syriusza. Dobrze zgadł, który zwierzak jest kim.

Tej nocy wszyscy zostaliśmy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i poznawaliśmy jej sekrety. Chcieliśmy ocenić zachowanie Remusa w wilkołaczej postaci i przywyknąć do przebywania razem w czasie jego przemiany.

Jak tylko nadszedł świt, trzech z nas udało się z powrotem na błonia. Schowaliśmy się pod pelerynką w momencie, gdy pani Pomfrey wychodziła przez główne drzwi.

Kiedy przywykliśmy już do naszej sytuacji, zaczęliśmy się wymykać i poznawać hogwardzkie błonia. To była świetna zabawa. Chodziliśmy, gdzie nam się żywnie podobało. James i Syriusz byli wystarczająco duzi, by zapanować nad Remusem. Ja byłem wystarczająco mały, by dostać się w większość miejsc i otworzyć drzwi. W ten sposób zbadaliśmy każde sekretne przejście i każdą klasę. Świadomość, że tylko my znamy te sekrety, była oszałamiająca. Wtedy po raz pierwszy poznałem smak mocy i pokochałem go.

Piąty rok zakończył się SUM-ami. Syriusz zwalczył swoje zauroczenie Lily Evans. Reszta z nas jeszcze nie. Remus i ja zachowywaliśmy nasze uczucia dla siebie, ale James denerwująco głośno mówił o swoich. Zawsze się popisywał, by nas zabawić i zrobić na niej wrażenie.

Lily nie doceniała jego szczeniackich zalotów. Wydawało się, że z nas wszystkich to Remus ma u niej największe szanse. Mnie postrzegała jako kogoś, kto potrzebuje pomocy i nie zwracała na mnie jakiejś szczególnej uwagi.

Tego lata staraliśmy się spotykać jak najczęściej. Ja mieszkałem najdalej, więc często nie brałem udziału w zabawie.

Szósty rok zaczął się jak każdy inny. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że musimy zrobić coś z wiedzą o Hogwarcie, jaką zebraliśmy. Remus zaproponował narysowanie mapy. Nie wymyśliliśmy niczego lepszego, więc mapa powstała. Na początku pokazywała jedynie zamek i błonia. Nie było to zbyt pomocne, więc Syriusz poddał pomysł, by dodać pokazywanie ludzi. Tym sposobem, gdy będziemy się gdzieś kręcić, unikniemy wykrycia. James i Syriusz mieli już wystarczająco dużo kłopotów bez dalszego łapania ich po ogłoszeniu ciszy nocnej.

W końcu powstała Mapa Huncwotów. Cóż za użytecznym przedmiotem się stała! Zaklęliśmy ją, by wyglądała jak czysta kartka pergaminu zanim nie wypowie się hasła. Pozwolili mi je wybrać.

Szósty rok mijał spokojnie, zanim Syriusz nie zrobił czegoś kompletnie szalonego. Podczas pełni wysłał Severusa Snape'a do Wierzby. Nie mam pojęcia, co spowodowało całe to zajście, oczywiście poza normalną nienawiścią do wszystkiego, co miało jakiś związek ze Snapem. Ciągle miałem kilka wątpliwości dotyczących Remusa, mimo że uważałem go za swojego przyjaciela. To zajście pokazało mi, że wszystkie moje obawy były uzasadnione.

Po tym wydarzeniu zacząłem oddalać się od grupy. Nie chciałem, by ktoś mnie wiązał z tą sytuacją. Odraza, jaką Snape czuł do nas, wzrosła wykładniczo.

Wydaje mi się, że Snape zauważył moje izolowanie się od reszty Huncwotów, gdyż zaczął darzyć mnie większą uwagą.

Z początku było to po prostu dokuczliwe. Potem zaczął zadawać pytania dotyczące nas wszystkich. Nadszedł koniec szóstego roku. Skąd mogłem wiedzieć jak drastycznie zmieni się moje życie w ciągu kilku następnych lat?

Znowu wybiegam za bardzo w przyszłość. W trakcie siódmego roku plotki o Czarnym Panu często krążyły po szkole. Mówiono, że uczęszczał do Hogwartu i był potężnym czarodziejem. Ja zaś wciąż trzymałem Remusa na dystans; on mnie tak bardzo przerażał. Był całkiem miły, ale nie chciałem skończyć jak on.

Już wtedy Snape wyciągał ze mnie informacje o moich kolegach z Gryffindoru. Przekazywałem mu kawałki wiadomości, ponieważ musiałem. Inaczej rozpowiedziałby wszystkim, że zdradzam tajemnice. Nie mogłem do tego dopuścić. Starałem się zadowolić go tymi strzępkami wiedzy, które posiadałem.

Nastały dla mnie bardzo ciężkie czasy. Przy przyjaciołach musiałem zachowywać się, jakby wszystko było w porządku, ponieważ nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, jak wielkim byłem tchórzem. W końcu nie przyjmuje się tchórzy do Gryffindoru. Musiałem być dobrym aktorem, ponieważ nigdy o nic nie pytali.

Zanim nadszedł koniec siódmego roku, najnowszy Czarny Pan miał już mocną pozycję. Większość Ślizgonów było przygotowanych do dołączenia do niego po ukończeniu szkoły. Odkryłem, że Lucjusz Malfoy pracował dla niego jeszcze przed tym. To również mnie przeraziło. Świadomość, że tak potężni ludzie byli stronnikami ciemności. Dyrektor Dumbledore stworzył grupę oporu.

Huncwoci i Lily byli bardzo podekscytowani możliwością dołączenia do niej po ukończeniu szkoły. Pewnie powinienem wam powiedzieć, że James został Prefektem Naczelnym, a Lily Prefekt Naczelną. W czasie wypełniania swoich obowiązków zakochali się w sobie.

Taki rozwój sytuacji był dla mnie trudny do zaakceptowania. Lily zawsze go nienawidziła. Tęskniłem za pomocą, której mi udzielała. Teraz miała czas tylko dla Jamesa.

Szkoła dobiegła końca i James oświadczył się. Co więcej, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Lily przyjęła go. W czasie następnych miesięcy przyzwyczajaliśmy się do życia poza Hogwartem. Wszyscy wstąpiliśmy do grupy oporu Dumbledore'a – Zakonu Feniksa – tak szybko, jak to tylko było możliwe. Naszym głównym celem było odkrycie, kto wspierał którą stronę.

Ponownie byłem pod czyimś wpływem, tym razem tych dobrych. Znałem większość ludzi z naszego roku, którzy przeszli na stronę Czarnego Pana, ale – kiedy Dumbledore szukał informacji – milczałem.

Snape również utrzymywał ze mną kontakt. Teraz, kiedy już opuściliśmy szkołę, Lucjusz Malfoy pomagał mu odbierać ode mnie wiadomości. Chcieli wiedzieć, kto był członkiem Zakonu Dumbledore'a i co takiego robiliśmy, by utrudnić życie Czarnemu Panu. Na początku, przekazywałem im tylko ogólne informacje.

Jak się szybko okazało, nie były one wystarczające. Pod naciskiem Lucjusza zacząłem uczestniczyć w „zebraniach" zwoływanych przez popleczników Mrocznego Lorda. Wciąż usprawiedliwiałem samego siebie, wmawiając sobie, że mogę użyć swoich wiadomości, by pomóc Dumbledore'owi. Tylko zbierałem informacje.

Ślub Jamesa i Lily był wielkim wydarzeniem. Wydawało się, że przyszli wszyscy, którzy popierali Dumbledore'a. Byłem rozczarowany, ponieważ James zdecydował się tylko na jednego drużbę. Został nim, oczywiście, Syriusz. Byłem zdania, że też powinienem zostać we wszystko włączony – w końcu byłem jednym z jego najlepszych przyjaciół. Remus musiał czuć się tak samo.

Słyszałem od Severusa i Lucjusza, że Czarny Pan starał się zwerbować Remusa, odwołując się do jego wilkołaczej strony. Nie ośmieliłem się go o to zapytać. Nie chciałem odpowiadać na wszystkie pytania, które bym spowodował.

Zwolennicy Czarnego Pana zaczęli mnie uważniej obserwować. Uważali, że nie mówię im o wszystkim. To była oczywiście prawda. W końcu zostałem zabrany na inicjację. Severus i Lucjusz przytrzymywali mnie. Byłem przerażony. Wiedziałem, że jeśli zostanę członkiem obozu Czarnego Pana, będę musiał mówić im o wszystkim. Równocześnie zdawałem sobie sprawę, że moja odmowa będzie się równać śmierci. Na nieszczęście, bardziej ceniłem własne życie, niż te skrawki informacji, które posiadałem. W ten właśnie sposób zostałem zaprzysiężonym poplecznikiem Czarnego Pana.

Dumbledore znalazł się w matni, ponieważ nie miał pewnego źródła informacji. Nikt nie był w stanie powiedzieć mu, kto pracował dla Czarnego Pana.

Minęło kilka miesięcy, zanim otrzymałem szansę uszczęśliwienia mojego Pana. Potterowie spodziewali się dziecka. Na początku nie wiedziałem, jak decydujące znaczenie będzie miała ta informacja.

Wraz ze wzrostem sił, Czarny Pan wzmacniał ataki na oba światy – tak czarodziejski, jak i mugolski. W pierwszej kolejności napadał na szanowane rodziny, które mu się przeciwstawiały. Potterowie do takich należeli.

Mniej więcej co cztery miesiące podejmował kolejną próbę. Krótko przed narodzinami ich dziecka, Czarny Pan wszedł w posiadanie informacji, która spowodowała, że jeszcze bardziej chciał ich zniszczyć. Bez tego nie mógł osiągnąć swojego celu. Mimo wszystkich jego starań, mały Harry urodził się cały i zdrowy.

W jakiś sposób również Dumbledore wszedł w posiadanie tej samej informacji i, z jej właśnie powodu, postanowił ukryć Potterów. Z pomocą Syriusza zostałem Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Przekonał ich, by wykorzystali mnie jako przynętę. Syriusz podejrzewał, że Czarny Pan dotarł do Remusa i przeciągnął go na swoją stronę, co czyniło ze mnie osobę idealną do tego zadania. Nikt z nich nie podejrzewał, że to ja byłem zdrajcą. Jednak, musicie to zrozumieć, że robiąc to wszystko, ja tylko próbowałem przeżyć.


End file.
